A Shadowhunter in the Shadows
by triix2402
Summary: Clary siempre había sabido que algo le faltaba, claro que tenia a su mamá, a Luke y a Simon. Solo ellos y su amor por el dibujo la hacían sobrellevar el día a día aun sintiendo ese vacío. Hasta el día en que esos hermosos ojos de un azul intenso se cruzaron en su camino, a partir de entonces comenzó a descubrir los secretos de su pasado que no se querían quedar en el pasado.


**Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Los personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare. Algunas escenas de la serie propiedad de ABC Freeform y Netflix. Yo solo juego con los personajes y dejo volar mi imaginación. La historia es de mi completa invención. Todo esto es creado por amor a los personajes y a la saga de The Mortal Instruments, sin fines de lucro.**

 **La historia es un poco AUish, tomo estratos de capítulos de la serie que me encantaron y juego con las diversas posibilidades de algo que pudo haber sido.** _

 **Capitulo 1: Muro rubio de dos metros.**

TGIF. Era lo único que atravesaba mi mente mientras caminaba lentamente por el patio de la NYU, mientras sorbía lentamente por la pajilla de mi deliciosa bebida helada. Un Frappuccino extra grande en un día soleado y tranquilo eran la cereza en el pastel del perfecto viernes que estaba viviendo, la semana al fin había terminado, todos los exámenes y proyectos del parcial habían sido entregados justo a tiempo. Ahora podía disfrutar de mi bebida favorita, sentarme bajo la sombra de mi árbol favorito del campus, abrir mi diario y dejar que mi mano y el lápiz hicieran su magia. Oh si, esto es el paraíso pensé dando un sorbo extra largo a mi bebida antes de colocarla en el césped a mi lado y buscar mi diario dentro de mi bolso.

Un par de horas después, ya sin deliciosa bebida y habiéndome terminado un par de piezas de mi caja de carboncillos, levante mi vista de golpe. El sonido de mi celular me había exaltado. -¿Aloh?- respondí ya casi al ultimo timbre. –Clary, estamos en la entrada del campus desde hace 15 minutos. ¿Dónde estas?- respondió la voz de Simon al otro lado de la línea. Despegue el teléfono de mi rostro para observarlo fijamente y darme cuenta de que ya eran las 6:25 de la tarde. Llevaba poco mas de tres horas sentada dibujando. –Simon, rayos. Estaba tomándome un descanso bajo mi árbol y olvide por completo el tiempo. Estaré ahí en un par de minutos- corté rápidamente la llamada y comencé a apilar todas las hojas que tenia a mi alrededor sin fijarme en que había logrado plasmar ese día. Por lo regular seria el paisaje variando según mi estado de animo o algún retrato de una persona random con la que me hubiese cruzado el día de hoy. Una vez que tuve todo recogido, corrí a toda prisa hacia la salida de la universidad.

El ambiente en el Java Jones se transformaba cada viernes por la noche, el aspecto del lugar era irreal. Ni siquiera parecían ser el mismo lugar. Las mesas redondas, sillas, los sillones mullidos y mesas de centro eran reemplazadas en su totalidad por unas muy altas bancas y mesas en las que podías colocar un par de bebidas y nada mas. En cuanto el reloj marcaba las 21:00 horas en punto, el Java jones cerraba sus puertas y en menos de una hora se transformaba en el mejor Stand Up de la zona. Grupos, bandas, duetos, solistas; todos aquellos que creían tener suficiente talento musical para impresionar a alguien asistían sin falta a presentar sus dotes o presenciar a los afortunados que tendrían la oportunidad ese día.

"Champange Enema" es el nombre en turno de la banda que Simon, Maureen y Eric tienen y el día de hoy les tocaba hacer una presentación en el Java Jones, así que aquí era donde me encontraba el viernes por la noche. Estaba tratando de alcanzar la guitarra de Simon que se encontraba al fondo de la parte de atrás de la van, cuando volví a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo detrás de la nuca. Esa sensación de ser observada me había estado persiguiendo toda la semana, pero por mas que volteaba a mi alrededor y trataba de ver algo o alguien que estuviera fuera de lugar, algo que me indicara quién era la persona que me vigilaba, jamás logre ver algo. Me detuve un segundo y retirándome el enmarañado cabello que caía sobre la mitad de mi rostro, me asome por el lateral de la camioneta para ver si había alguien en la entrada del callejón que era la entrada de la cafetería, pero igual que todas las veces anteriores, no había nadie. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerme de la extraña sensación continúe con mi tarea, transportando lo mas pequeño y menos pesado de equipo musical de los chicos al interior del café.

La música de mis amigos es una extraña combinación de Rock-indie con Ragge y un poco de Punk, todo mezclado. Lo se, suena ridículo. En vivo, sorprendentemente no sonaban tan mal, en realidad era un sonido muy único, tenias que sentir el ritmo con todo tu ser y dejarte llevar. –La siguiente en la lista es la primera canción que compuse en mi vida, quiero dedicársela a mi mejor amiga, ya que ella es la fuente de inspiración que le dio vida a esta canción. Clary, gracias por estar aquí.- dijo Simon con una pequeña sonrisa a través del micrófono antes de comenzar a cantar.

There's no one in town I know

You gave us some place to go.

I never said thank you for that.

I thought I might get one more chance.

What would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

Aun recuerdo cuando compuso esta, teníamos 13 años. Cuando creyó que por una tonta discusión que habíamos tenido en la escuela ya no quería ser su amiga y me había mudado definitivamente fuera de NY. En realidad nos habíamos peleado un jueves a la salida de clases, así que no hablamos por el resto del día. Ese mismo día por la noche mamá, Luke y yo habíamos salido al campo a pasar el fin de semana ya que era el cumpleaños de Luke el dia sábado y lo único que él quería era pasar un par de días tranquilos y relajados en la pequeña cabaña que había heredado de su familia a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

Así que por supuesto mi neurótico y pesimista mejor amigo había enloquecido cuando ni mamá ni yo respondimos el teléfono de la casa y los celulares de mamá y Luke estaban desconectados ya que donde nos encontrábamos no hay recepción telefónica hasta el día de hoy por alguna razón.

So what would you think of me now,

so lucky, so strong, so proud?

I never said thank you for that,

now I'll never have a chance.

El lunes siguiente cuando me presente en la escuela, Simon corrió hasta mi y me envolvió en un gran abrazo y comenzó a darme la disculpa mas larga y creativa que puro conjurar a su corta edad. Cuando por fin pude lograr que guardara silencio y tomara un poco de aire, trate de averiguar que era lo que sucedía. Cuando le revele que habíamos estado fuera de la ciudad por el cumpleaños de Luke pude observar como el alivio y unas pequeñas manchas rojas atravesaban su rostro.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

Sin haber superado aun el miedo, Simon estuvo a mi lado desde que nos reencontramos hasta que nos fuimos juntos a mi casa. Y fue ahí donde me confeso que creía haberme perdido para siempre y que me había compuesto una canción.

And if you were with me tonight,

I'd sing to you just one more time.

A song for a heart so big,

god wouldn't let it live.

Ese día Simon y yo hicimos un juramento de sangre. Hicimos un contrato con nuestras desastrosas letras detrás de un folleto con cupones de descuento en el que nos jurábamos ser los mejores amigos en las buenas y en las malas, y que nunca jamás desaparecería ninguno de los dos sin antes comunicárselo al otro. Sellamos en trato pinchando nuestros dedos con alfileres y dejando nuestras huellas digitales estampadas en sangre al pie de este.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

Hear you me my friends.

On sleepless roads the sleepless go.

May angels lead you in.

May angels lead you in.

Cuando la canción termino, me seque un par de lagrimas que se me habían escapado y ahora rodaban por mi pálida y pecosa mejilla. La canción era hermosa y siempre lograba emocionarme. Aplaudí y silbe como la gurupié oficial de la banda que soy. En ese momento mis ojos hicieron contacto con los de Simon y compartimos una sonrisa secreta, recordando aquel día en que nos hicimos mejores amigos para la eternidad.

-¡OUCH!- el repentino ardor que sentí recorrer mi brazo derecho y mi pecho, me hizo detenerme en medio de la acera y girarme en redondo.–¡HEY! Ten cuidado- le grite como acto reflejo al muro de dos metros y cabellera rubia que rápidamente trataba de alejarse de la escena del crimen. Mi delicioso capuccino vainilla ahora adornaba mi camiseta favorita y la banqueta frente a la entrada del Java Jones.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el muro de dos metros, dándose la vuelta de forma abrupta y mirándome como si fuera un alienígena. Me paralice por un segundo y me perdí dentro de dos inmensamente profundos mares de el azul mas intenso que haya visto en mi vida. Solté un pequeño jadeo y sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza para recuperar la cordura antes de que pudiera notar que me había dejado anonadada.

-Si, creo que una disculpa es lo menos que me merezco, teniendo en cuenta que acabas de arruinar mi camiseta favorita y de provocarme quemaduras de primer grado al mismo tiempo- respondí con cierto deje de irritación colándose en mi tono de voz. Bien, el chico podía ser caliente como el infierno y todo, pero él me había hecho botar mi bebida.

El gigante rubio siguió observándome como si fuera un bicho raro por medio minuto mas, hasta que finalmente soltó, -¿Estas hablándome a mi?- con toda la incredulidad del mundo filtrándose a través de su tono de voz y de la expresión en su rostro. –Amigo, no soy ciega y definitivamente tú no eres invisible. Acabo de verte mientras caminabas sin preocuparte por ver por encima de quién pasabas, y lamentablemente ése alguien resulté ser yo, para tu mala suerte.- le respondí, comenzando a irritarme realmente.

No suelo tener mal genio, pero este día se estaba haciendo tremendamente largo y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, todo lo que quería era beberme mi café en paz mientras Simon y el resto de la banda cargaban el equipo dentro de la van para que pudieran llevarme a casa y finalmente pudiera descansar un rato. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, al fin tenia mi amado brebaje en mi poder cuando este muro de dos metros rubio y musculoso decidió pasar por encima de mi y no tener los modales de ofrecer una disculpa.

El chico rubio continuo mirándome fijamente, y yo comencé a sentir que mis mejillas se calentaban. Mientras el me observaba fijamente sin pena alguna me di la libertad de escanear su rostro de manera disimulada. Rayos, él si que era caliente. Tenia una barbilla tan marcada y unos labios rojos y carnosos que combinados con la ligera barba que traía en ese momento, le daban un toque oscuro y sensual. -¿Hola?- agite mi mano frente a sus ojos para ver si así podía alejar sus penetrantes ojos azules de mi rostro. Finalmente parpadeo y cambio su expresión de perplejidad por una de asombro, -¡¿Puedes verme?!- soltó de golpe, no pude distinguir si eso fue una pregunta o una exclamación. Carraspee lentamente, - Acabo de decirte que NO eres invisible, por supuesto que puedo verte- murmuré, esta vez era yo la que se encontraba perpleja.

-¡JACE!- escuchamos exclamar a alguien. El muro rubio de dos metros volteo a ver sobre su hombro y exclamó, - ¡UN SEGUNDO!- rápidamente volvió a fijar su vista en mi. –Tú, tienes la visión- murmuro tan bajo que por un segundo creí haberlo imaginado.-¿Eh?- balbucee confundida. Él solo inclino levemente su rostro y dio un paso mas cerca de mi.

–¡Clary, ya estamos todo a bordo, es hora de irnos!- dijo Simon llegando junto a mi, exaltándome por un segundo y haciéndome voltear a ver el interior del callejón, mientras rebuscaba dentro de su mochila. Si tuviera que apostar, diría que acababa de lanzar las llaves de la van dentro y ahora se había dado cuenta de su error. -¡UHU!- exclamó, sacando su trofeo del fondo de la mochila. En ese momento levantó la vista. Observó con confusión alrededor. –Clary, pensé que hablabas con alguien.- Voltee en seguida al recordar al chico rubio, pero cuando mi vista regresó al punto donde había estado parado tan solo unos segundos antes, se había desvanecido. -¿Pero qué…?- me pregunte a mi misma en un susurro. No era posible esto, el cretino ni siquiera se había disculpado. Soltando un bufido en exasperación, me di la vuelta y tome el brazo de Simon para arrastrarlo a la van. -¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Por qué el cappuccino esta encima de ti en lugar de dentro de ti?- cuestiono mi mejor amigo mientras me daba una mirada divertida. Sentí la irritación volver lentamente, tiré con mas fuerza de su brazo y lo arrastre directamente a donde nos esperaban el resto de nuestros amigos. –Camina, camina, camina. No logre beberme mi dosis de cafeína y no quieres saber hasta que punto puedo llegar a ser irracional a la 1:30 de la mañana sin poder haberme bebido mi pócima mágica-, Simon solo soltó una enorme carcajada y pasándome el brazo por los hombros se dejo llevar sin soltar una sola palabra mas.

Mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta de Eric, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en mi nuca. Esa clase de sensación que sientes cuando sabes que alguien te esta observando y tratando de decirte algo, pero no ha logrado acercarse y que llevaba sintiendo toda la semana. Voltee y eche un vistazo rápido alrededor de la cuadra, pero no había absolutamente nadie mas aparte de las personas que ya se encontraban dentro de la van. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, abrí la puerta del copiloto y me subí. Definitivamente ya era hora de ir a casa y dormir.

Lamentablemente nada sucedió tal y como yo lo esperaba, después de casi una hora de rodar sin parar por la cama me rendí y encendí la lámpara que descansaba junto a mi en el pequeño buró que se encontraba ahi. Buscando rápidamente dentro del cajón saque mi diario y el primer carboncillo que mis dedos encontraron al fondo del mismo y me puse manos a la obra. Cuando mi subconsciente me dijo que el trabajo estaba terminado y que ya podía detenerme, mire fijamente el dibujo que se encontraba frente a mi, no podía creerlo. Un par de ojos tan profundos y devastadores que por un segundo me robaron el aliento me observaban con curiosidad e intensidad desde la hoja de mi diario. A pesar de que el dibujo estaba hecho en blanco y negro, podía distinguir claramente el tono de azul único que me observaba con tanta atención que casi podía describir detalladamente las variaciones del azul en el reflejo de la luz que las farolas de la calle provocaban en ellos. Eran los ojos del chico desconocido del callejón.

 **NOTA**

 **Si, si. Ya se, estas cosas son fastidiosas. Pero me tomare un segundo para presentarme. Les dejo aquí esta historia en la que Jace y Clary comienzan de una forma un poco diferente a la que vimos en la serie. No se preocupen, esta historia es sobre Cazadores de sombras, solo que un poco AUish y a mi manera. Espero que les guste, si es así o no les invito a dejarme su opinión en los Reviews, me ayudaran muchísimo a saber a que debo prestarle mas atención y para poder desarrollar bien todas sus dudas.**

 **P.D. Soy nueva aquí, así que ando en busca de una Beta. Si conocen a alguien déjenme un comentario o PM y háganmelo saber. Su participación solo me ayuda a que les entregue la mejor historia posible.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Ghis x3**


End file.
